shes back and shes gonna have fun
by sweet4u2
Summary: james diamond got dumped by cammie in minnesota nad now look where he is! he is in an amazing band bu thten cammie comes back and his best freind and his ex are falling in love! what will he do about it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: don't own btr or gallagher girls

kendall, james, logan, and carlos were all arguing about having your ex see you with somebody else.

"James! Its not cool having a lot of exes!" kendall yelled at him

"Ya james think about how sad u were when cammie broke up with you and then a day later she is getting into a guys car! Plus you knew the guy so how sad was that?" logan yelled at him to

"Hey james they are right I mean I have never had a lot of girlfriends but still seeing exes with another person is heartwrenching!" carlos didnt yell at him but he wanted to.

"Ya well guys lets just drop the subject and go to the pool ok? And besides its not like cammie is going to show up on our doorstep looking for me!" James concluded his rant by sending a glare to all of the guys

*knock,knock*

"Hello?" james said

"Sup james?" cammie morgan stood at his apartment door he was dumbstruck

"James?" she waved a hand in front of his face

"What oh ah come in." he stepped aside very confused it was only then did he let his eyes travel up the back of her tan legs to her...miniskirt?

"Whats up logan?" logan looked up and choked alittle on his food carlos fell off the barstool and kendall felt akward because prevously he was yelling at carlos for getting a stain on his shirt and so he was in a towel.

"Uh cammie morgan?" logan asked her

"ya I herd big time rush was trying to find a girl to add to the band and so I wanted to try out!" she explained

"Ohhhhhh!" Carlos exclaimed!

"So when can I try out" she asked giving them all a seductive stare

"Today just let us get ready!" james said

"K! Ill wait here.

A little while later she was standing in a recording booth waiting for gustavo to say something

"Alright so gustavo is going to play a random song off your ipod and you have to sing it k?" kendall explained

"K!" she told him and then the song someone like you by adele cameon through the speakers and she started to sing:

I heard  
>That you're settled down<br>That you  
>Found a girl<br>And you're  
>Married now<p>

I heard  
>That your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things  
>I didn't give to you<p>

Old friendWhy are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back<br>Or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over<p>

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me", I beg<br>"I'll remember", you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Yeah.<p>

You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday<br>It was the time of our lives  
>We were born and raised<br>In a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise<br>Of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me", I beg<br>"I'll remember", you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories would have known<br>How bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you  
>"Don't forget me", I beg<br>"I'll remember", you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead"

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me", I beg<br>"I'll remember", you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead"

"Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead" <p>

she looked at gustavo and he said:

"I think your awesome! Welcome to the band!" all the guys except james ran in there and hugged her and they all yelled: smoothies!


	2. a new day for 2 please

The next day was the worst day of james diamonds life he just walked in on his ex and his best friend in a very heavy make out session but lets rewind to how he got there:

When everyone woke up in the morning they followed there nose to some omletes on the table for them but cammie was no where to be seen. So they ate the omletes and then she walked out in an off the shoulder top and some shorts. All the guys jaws dropped except james he just turned and stalked off to go take his shower, cammie gave a questioning eyebrow look to all the guys but only kendall awnsered.

"He'll get used to it."

"Maybe...or maybe he really hates u for leaving!" carlos said looking up from his phone.

"Really? Maybe my uh mom was right maybe I shouldnt have come here."

"NO!" they all shouted

"Uh ok what are we doing today?" she looked at them

"I planed a date with jo."

"I planned a date with camille and james is going on a date with blonde jennifer"

"Im lonley as usual." carlos said his face falling

"To hell u are going to be lonley today!" cammie exclaimed

"what are u talking about." he looked up at her

"We are going to go out today! Just u, me and l.a and u my good friend are going to be my tour guide!"

"Yes!"

"Now hurry and go get showered we have a very busy day!" she flipped her hair pulled out her ipod plugged it in the ihome and turned the music up and looked at carlos

"What are u still doing here? Go frickin shower!" she said giggling

carlos ran off excited for the day ahead of him with a very pretty girl.

Carlos and cammie were walking around the park when carlos found a corndog stand.

"Hey cammie?" he looked at her

"Sup?" she said looking back at him

"have u ever tried a corndog?" he asked hopefull

"Duh I have tried a corndog and I LOVE them!" she exclaimed

"Yes!" he shouted and picked her up and spun her around as she laughed

"Carlos! Lets go get that corndog." she said distracting him

as they finished there corndog she looked at him and he looked at her and they slowly started leaning in until there lips met softly at first but then as he got more comfortable he grew more bold and she was savoiring every moment of it.

His lips moved down her neck and she moaned: "carlos.."

"what?" he asked bringing his head up from the crook of her neck.

"C'mon lets go back to ur apartment nobody should be there they are all on dates" she asked with big eyes

"Ya" he looked at her kissing her softly again and pulling her up with him and with that they started there walk back to the palmwoods.

James diamond was mad. He got stood up by stupid blonde jennifer.

James stalked down the hall to 2j and when he got back he threw open the door only to find a sight he never thought he would see:

cammie.

Carlos.

Couch.

And a hand going up her shirt.

James stared for another five minutes before his mood changed. James diamond wasnt just mad he was pissed beyond belife


End file.
